


Intangible Factors

by Rinari7



Series: Leading the Blind [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Year of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuvok is no longer making his customary security rounds, and Seven intends to rectify that.<br/>Sometimes quantifiable efficiency is not the most important thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intangible Factors

“It's kind of strange to have Lieutenant Ayala making the security rounds now. I just got so used to seeing Lieutenant Commander Tuvok every day. And I'm sure Ayala does just fine, but there's something to be said for the way Vulcans do everything to the letter.”

Her new cabinmate was proving to be far more trying than expected. Ensign Brooks’ attempts to engage Seven in some sort of bonding chatter would win her more favor were she to recognize their futility and desist.

 

But, for once, the topic was not inane, and Seven decided to deign to respond.

“Vulcans are highly efficient and determined in the pursuit of perfection. They always made excellent additions to the Collective--highly preferable to humans. I can understand why you would prefer for Lieutenant Commander Tuvok to personally see to the ship's security rounds again.”

 

Brooks had fallen silent, and was staring at her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just don't assimilate me in my sleep,” Brooks murmured, shaking her head.

“I have no intention of doing so. It would serve no purpose, and I realize you humans highly value your autonomy.” She swallowed and lifted her chin. “I would not do that to you.”

“...Thanks.” With a wrinkled brow and pursed lips and another shake of her head, the ensign turned to continue arranging her personal effects in the shared space.

 

Seven’s alcove had already been moved up from the cargo bay, and she had little reason to stay, so she left--though she had little reason to go, either. They could likely use her assistance on one of the repair teams… And yet, instead, she looked up Lieutenant Commander Tuvok’s location, and proceeded to his quarters.

 

“Enter.” He did not turn his head from the PADD he was running his fingertips over. “Who is it?” 

“Seven of Nine, sir.” She would have straightened, were her posture not already impeccable.

He squared his shoulders a little more, lifted his chin, one eyebrow twitching upwards ever-so-slightly. “How may I be of assistance?”

 

“I had rather intended to inquire if I could be of assistance to you. It has come to my attention that you are no longer performing certain duties, and that you have not requested the necessary aid in order to resume these duties.”

“I can no longer make my security rounds alone, and it would be… inefficient... to send two to do the work of one. I continue to serve the ship in whatever capacity my altered status allows.” He spoke quietly, though steadily.

 

It would indeed be illogical, and yet… “I believe it would improve crew efficiency, were there to be as little change as possible. Any semblance of normalcy could assist in their ability to function properly in this environment.”

Psychology. Useless knowledge, she had once considered it, and wondered why the Collective had deemed such individuals as specialized in it worthy of assimilation. But perhaps it had its applications.

 

“Are you arguing that it would be… comforting… to the crew were they to observe me resuming as many of my previous activities as possible?”

“If that is the way you wish to phrase it… yes.”

 

“And how do you propose I do that?” He turned his head slightly now, his eyes darting about, focus-less.

She swallowed, and found herself unwilling to look at him. “I could accompany you on your rounds.”

 

“Your expertise would be put to better use in Engineering, for example.”

“The engines are functioning within normal parameters, and I cannot install the temporal shield emitters until key power relays have been repaired. That is not an activity for which my technical expertise is required.”

He remained silent, turning over the PADD in his hands, no longer reading, simply feeling it, as though the action aided him in some fashion. Perhaps it did.

 

“I have no concrete duty assignment, as I am considered a civilian on this ship and not a member of Starfleet. I have some not insignificant knowledge of tactics and security protocol, but I would not be averse to… perfecting the practical implementation of my knowledge.”

He inhaled, slowly, and exhaled. “Very well. I will inform Lieutenant Ayala that I will resume my security rounds tomorrow. Please report here at the beginning of the Alpha shift.”

“Understood.”

 

She waited, for a moment, though she was not sure for what.

“Is that all, Seven?”

“I have no other matter which I wish to discuss with you at this time.”

“Then you are dismissed.”

  
Seven turned and left, accompanied by a brief, stinging sensation, though she could not pinpoint any localized physical pain. She would have to run a self-diagnostic on herself later, once her cabinmate had left for her assignment. In the meantime, more hands repairing the power relays couldn't hurt.


End file.
